


the queen

by onceuponaloonatic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinda bad, Lots of Cursing, Oops, but well, im nayeon - Freeform, minatozaki sana - Freeform, park jihyo - Freeform, sahyo, yoo jeongyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaloonatic/pseuds/onceuponaloonatic
Summary: based off the king by conan gray





	the queen

Sana was Jihyo’s. It was something that was obvious, but at the same time not obvious. Jihyo never asked Sana out and vide versa, but there had always been that spark between the,. A spark that could combust into a uncontrollable flame. Just being together was playing with fire. But Jihyo loved it, craved it. Jihyo knew she had control over Sana, but she let her entertain herself with mindless boy toys until Sana finally realized how deep both of them had fallen down the rabbit hole of love and passion. 

“I don’t know Hyo, he’s a nice enough guy, but I don’t feel a connection.” Sana complained, flopping down on Jihyo’s bed with a long sigh. 

“So are you going to break up with him?” Jihyo asked, not looking up from her homework. Sana’s newest boytoy had only been around for two weeks and Sana already wanted to break up with her. This might be a new record. Jihyo was always the one there when the chemistry and rush of first starting to date someone faded, Sana would always go to her dorm to complain right before she broke up with someone. Sana had so many boyfriends and girlfriends Jihyo couldn’t even keep track them anymore. 

“Maybe.” Sana shrugged. “We haven’t fucked yet.”

“Really?” Jihyo hummed. Of course, Sana never had sex with her meaningless boyfriends. 

“It doesn’t feel right.” Sana shrugged. “Bummer, I miss sex.” Jihyo had been Sana’s first time. They were in Sana’s bedroom while it rained outside. It was Jihyo’s eighteenth birthday present. 

“I’m always here,” Jihyo mentioned. 

“I know,” Sana sighed. “Maybe I don’t even like men. Every one I date never feels right. Then again the three girls I’ve been with don’t feel right either.”

“So what does feel right?” Jihyo still hadn’t looked up from her homework. She was 

“I don’t know.” Sana answered after a few moments of silence. They both knew the answer, but neither dared to say it. 

xx

“You two are dating right?” Nayeon asks one morning while Jihyo and her are getting coffee before Jihyo’s phycology class. 

“No.” Jihyo answers with a shrug. 

“Friends with benefits?” 

“Nope.” Jihyo takes a long sip of her black coffee. “She has a boyfriend.”

“You don’t seem all that heart broken,” Nayeon accuses. Nayeon had always known Jihyo liked Sana. 

“I’m really not,” Jihyo shrugged. “They are all mindless toys to her really, and the end of the day we both know I’m the queen.” 

xx

Jihyo didn’t know why Sana kissing someone else bothered her so much, Sana wasn’t her girlfriend. However, their situation survived on the fact they their distance, but fed their lust. They were at a party, a frat one. Jihyo had already had too much beer, but Sana had had more. Jihyo knew Sana went out of her way to kiss her newest partner right in front of Jihyo. They were making out against the wall, tongues sticking out and hands getting grabby. Jihyo rolled her eyes, the sting was there, but Jihyo was reassured by the fact Sana was her’s. 

Jihyo just drank more beer, asking Jeongyeon to the other room to fuck out some of her anger. Jeongyeon didn’t mind, frustrated by her own single situation. It was meaningless, but at least Jihyo was able to get some of her anger and tad bit of pent up lust out. It all came crashing back when she walked out to find Sana still kissing the annoying boy toy. At least Jihyo knew there was no way in hell that boy was getting any, at least from Sana. 

xx

“I can’t find anyone good,” Sana complained. Jihyo finally looked up from her laptop, Sana never complained about not being able to find someone, she only ever complained about her toys. 

“Really?” Jihyo asked. 

“Really.” Sana sighed. “I think I’ve dated them all.” “I doubt that.” Jihyo shrugged. 

“You haven’t dated Nayeon, meaning you still have options.”

“Nayeon likes Jeongyeon.” Sana shrugged. “And Jeongyeonie is a bottom so that wouldn’t work.” 

“Right, because your such a bottom,” Jihyo laughed.

“I’m a switch!” Sana protested. 

“That’s cute.” Jihyo smirked. “Don’t you have class?”

“My ex boyfriend is in that class and I don’t want to be around him, it ended on a worse note than usual.” Sana sighed. 

“Oh really?” Jihyo inquired. “What happened?” Jihyo took pleasure in this boy’s pain. She wanted to know every single detail. Maybe she was a tad sadistic, or maybe she was just a tad possessive over a girl that wasn’t her girlfriend. Not even her fuck buddy. She was just, Sana. And to Jihyo, Sana was complicated. She was something new. It wasn’t unrequited love, it wasn’t both of them being too afraid to speak their feelings, it was an annoying dance around each other. One Jihyo controlled. 

“I broke with him when he said he was going to introduce me to his parents.” Sana shrugged. “He was nice, but he didn’t take that very well. Had to make a big deal out of it. But the whole relationship wasn’t a big deal in the first place.” At least Sana knew it.

xx

“Wanna fuck?” Sana comes to Jihyo’s room at one in the morning the night before finals start. Jihyo really had better things to do, but why would she say no to that.

“Sure.” Jihyo said yes without a second thought. Sana always looked really good underneath her, she was squirmy and had tendency to switch to Japanese, Jihyo loved it. Jihyo loved Sana. And she both loved and hated it.

xx

The fucking doesn’t change anything. It never does. Sana finds another naive girl to date and Jihyo focuses on doing well on her finals. She doesn’t go home for the summer after, neither does Sana. 

Sana has just gotten more ruthless, her new target being Mina. She had never gone for someone in their friend group, but Mina seemed different. Sana seemed different. Jihyo hated it. It got on her nerve in the same way nails on chalkboards did to most. It made her angry, and annoyed. The time she saw them kiss she nearly lost her shit. She wasn’t used to feeling so hostile, and Jihyo decided she hated it. It was an gross feeling, jealousy. If it even was jealously. Jihyo didn’t know anymore, she liked to fool herself into thinking she had control over Sana. That she was the queen. But with Mina, JIhyo was starting to doubt things. They looked disgustingly cute together. Sharing ice cream cones, wearing matching clothes, kissing when they thought no one was looking (when Sana knew Jihyo was looking). 

However, Jihyo’s is the first place Sana goes when her and Mina break up. She was more devastated than normal, and Jihyo didn’t know what to do. Sana hadn’t had attachments to her previous lovers, so Jihyo had never witnessed how much of a crier Sana could be. She felt bad for Sana. But even then, she was happy her and Mina broke up in a sick sadistic way. It proved Sana was hers.

xx

“Hey Sana?” Jihyo asks the morning after comforting Sana about her breakup. “Why was Mina so different?”

“Because I was trying to prove to myself I wasn’t in love with you.” Sana admitted. Jihyo was surprised, they both knew it but it was a silent rule to never say it out loud. 

“Huh, did it work?” Jihyo asked, for some reason her heart was beating really fast and her cheeks were feeling hotter and hotter. 

“It never does.”

Sana then proceeds to jump Jihyo and suddenly they are having hot morning sex. Jihyo’s heart feels wrong for the first time in months. She needed to stop playing this game with Sana before one of them got hurt. 

xx

“Fuck it,” Jihyo whispers the next time she sees Sana kissing a boy at a party. She marches over to the boy and peels him off Sana. Her Sana. “Hey dude, off.”

“What the hell?” The boy cursed. 

“She wasn’t going to have sex with you anyway,” Sana looks up with Jihyo in surprise. “Run along.” The boy looked at Sana, who nodded, before scoffing and walking off. 

“Now why did you have to go and ruin my fun?” Sana asked, a smirk on her face. 

“I’m tired of watching something that’s mine kiss gross boys.” Jihyo muttered, running her hand up Sana’s thigh. 

“Who said I’m yours?” Sana asked with a smirk. “You can’t own me until you make us official Park.”

“Fine then,” Jihyo rolled her eyes. Maybe it was time to make things official. Jeongyeon was starting to get on her nerves with her speeches about how Jihyo was being a dumbass and bad person doing this to herself and Sana. But Jihyo knew they both enjoyed what they had. She wouldn’t do this if Sana didn’t like it. However, it was getting a little boring. Maybe mixing things up would be more fun. Or maybe Jihyo was tired of not being Sana’s girlfriend. “Want to go out?” 

“And like have sex?” Sana looked confused, Jihyo had never given any indication she wanted them to be official. 

“Go on a date.” Jihyo clarified. 

“Wait for real?” Sana asked. “We’re ending this?” 

“Why not? Do you not want to date me?”

“I’ve always wanted to date you,” Sana leaned froward and pulled Jihyo into a passionate long kiss. The spark erupted into a flame as the kiss progressed. Jihyo couldn’t help herself from feeling relief that it was finally over. Though, she would miss the dangerous game they both played. 

“Great then.” Jihyo smirked, dropping Sana’s thigh. “Who am I?” Jihyo wanted to hear it from Sana. She wanted confirmation, she wanted the rush and joy of control. She wanted Sana to call her by her title. She wanted Sana be hers. 

“The queen.” Sana confirmed, looking into Jihyo’s eyes deeply and loosing herself in the dark brown orbs. Jihyo looked into Sana’s and enjoyed the lust in them, the submissiveness Sana wanted to give her, the love. Jihyo nodded, capturing Sana’s lips in another kiss. That’s right. Jihyo was Sana’s queen.


End file.
